Aléjate
by IloveBechloeJoriFaberry
Summary: Summary: Tori vega, la chica de Los Ángeles a Ohio, intentando decirle adiós al amor.Pero al amor no le puedes decir adiós.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ni VicTORIous ni glee me pertencen, si no a sus respectivos creadores y cadenas de televisión.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Soy Tori**

***POV Tori***

_**Estúpida Jade solo jugaba con mis sentimientos, todo por una maldita apuesta con el doble de aladdin.**_

**_*Flashback*_**

_-Mira Beck, yo ya gané la apuesta-decía Jade apoyada en los casilleros._

_-¿Nunca te gustó Tori?-_

_-¡No!, es asquerosa-decía Jade con una mueca de asco._

_-¿¡Asquerosa!?,¿Todo una estúpida apuesta?-decía con lágrimas._

_-¡Sí Vega, yo siempre te odié, ¿Amarte?,¿Yo?.¿Por qué lo pensarías?, Por mí estarías lejos de mi vida, SIEMPRE._

_ ós-_

_*Flashback*_

_**Luego de eso me alejé, para llegar a Ohio, con mi prima Rachel e ir a William McKinley.**_

Bajé del coche hasta llegar a la casa de color beige que decía la direcció é el timbre y ví como mi prima estaba con una sonrisa abriendo la puerta.

-¡Tori!-decía esta abrazándome.

-¿Cómo estás Rachie?-decía tocándole la nariz.

-Bien-dijo con una sonrisa.

Rachel es mayor que yo por 4 años, ella tiene 20 y yo, lo que no vive con sus padres.

-Está bien, ¿Dónde desempaco?-decía entuciasmada, la casa de Rachel tenía muchos instrumentos y muchas habitaciónes, además de una piscina y mucha decoración.

-En la segunda puerta-decía mientras comía helado.

-Vale, ya regreso.

_**Desempaqué rápido, me dirigí a el comedor.**_

-¿Cómo es L.A?-

-Es...diferente-

-¿Sólo eso?-

-Sip-

-¿Irás a McKinley?-

-Sí, creo que estar con mi prima me hará bien-

-Bien, me tengo que ir a dormir, tú también deberías-

*Día Siguiente*

Miércoles, me vestí con unos pantalones ajustados negros y una blusa roja.

-Buenos días-le dije a Rachel.

-Buenos días Tori-

Comí de mi cereal y me fuí a la puerta.

-¿Ya te vas?-

-Si Rachel-le dije-no quiero llegar tarde mi primer día.

-Adiós-dijo despidiéndose de mi con un abrazo.

-Hasta luego-

Tomé mi auto fuí a la grande, mucho más que é y todas las miradas estaban en mí.

-Señorita Vega Berry-decía una señora.

-Buenos días- le dije educadamente.

-Sus papeles-decía entregándome un par de cosas-Disfrute McKinley.

-Lo haré-le dije caminando hacia mi casillero.

Caminaba lento, que ví una cosa horrible, le tiraban un granizado a una chica morena de ojos azules.

-¿Qué demonios?-dije acercándome a ella mientras los otros se alejaban.

-¡Arde!-decía por el colorante en sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien?-le dije.

-No, es segunda vez en el día-

-Ven, vamos a limpiarte.

Caminamos a los baños, tenía toda la cara de color rojo y su cabello estaba líquido rojo se iba de su rostro poco a poco.

-¿Mejor?-le dije con preocupación.

-Sí,¿Quién eres?-decía finalmente abriendo los ojos.

-Tori Vega-¿Tú eres?-

-Marley Rose-decía ella.

-¿Por qué te tiraban un granizado?-le dije con preocupación.

-Es por culpa de Kitty, desde que llegó al mando de las porristas todo se estropeó.Antes de ella estaba Quinn, ella había dejado eso, por lo que los pasillos eran más calmados.

-¿Entonces todo es culpa de una chica?-

-Sí, se llama Kitty,es odiosa y no tiene cerebro-yo solo reí ante el comentario.

-Supongo que tú eres todo lo contrario-le dije con una sonrisa tímida.

Salimos del dichoso baño, fuímos a unas clases, la mayoría de las clases las compartía con Marley, es muy dulce y tierna.

-¿Tori?-

-¿Sí?-

-Allí viene Kitty-decía escondiendose detrás de mí.

-Aquí está Honey boo-boo-decía una rubia.

-Aléjate-le ía la suficiente fuerza para ía echo Karate, por que Trina insistió y Boxeo por...Jade.

-¿Quién eres morena?-decía mirándome.

-Victoria Vega-la miraba fíjamente.

-Pues "Victoria" alé debe recibir su dosis de azúcar-decía causando risa a las demás cheerios.

-Sobre mi cadaver, rubia-

-Bien si tú lo dices-decía levantando un granizado, iba a tirarlo en mí pero la detuve.

-Ni lo intentes-le dije.

-¡Duele!-era cierto, le apretaba muy fuerte obligándola a botar el granizado.

-Aléjate de Marley-le dije.

-Está bien morena, nos vemos-decía con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba.

-¿Vamos?-le dije dulcemente a Marley.

-Gracias-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por lo de Kitty-mi ropa y yo te lo agradecemos.

-De hace tarde para español-decía corriendo.

-Vamos-

Marley es muy dulce, tierna y sobretodo...Linda.


	2. Jade West,Victoria Vega y Marley Rose

_**Que felicidad!, mi primera review en este hermoso Fic...!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Ni glee ni VictTORIous me pertenecen, solo esta loca y extraña historia.**_

_**Agradezco de corazón a Selene Cruxe Me encanta su historia!...continuala!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Jade West, Victoria Vega y Marley Rose.**

* * *

***POV Marley***

Caminaba junto a Tori, nos hemos echo muy amigas desde que llegó, me contó que su prima es Rachel Berry y que se fué de L.A por problemas amorosos con una chica...lamentable.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa?-pregunté amablemente hacia Tori, quien vestía una blusa azul marino, creo que ama las blusas, desde que nos conocimos las lleva...siempre le quedn bien.

-¿Marley?...¿Marley?...¿¡MARLEY!?-gritó Tori, demonios, ¿No puedo dejar de pensar en ella?, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan...ella?...tan perfecta.

-¿Sí?-pregunté-Pues te dije que estaría bien, pero te quedaste ó, ¡DEMONIOS!, ¿Por qué tiene la sonrisa perfecta?-.

Caminabamos hablando y riéndo de cosas sin sentido, por que desde que llegó las cosas sin sentido llegaron a mi cabeza.

-¿Entonces un TÍTERE es mejor que su controlador?-ella solo asentía, vaya... H.A es una escuela extraña.

-¡Hey chicas!-gritó Kitty, extrañamente a estado mucho más amable.

-¿Qué tal?-dijo dulcemente Tori-¿Cómo están las morenas?-reimos, después de todo Kitty tenía sentido del humor.-Normal-respondí.

Tocó el timbre de entrada a Matemáticas...no sé como, pero las odio...ajá Marley Rose odia una clase, aunque no es odiar una clase en sí, es odiar a TÚ compañero de banco ¿Se imaginan quién es?, ¿No?, les daré una pista, Afro, lentes, pervertido...¿Estoy bien?...DING..DING..DING! Jacob Ben Israel!...creo que por que soy la "Nueva Rachel" me pasa interrogando.

-Buendos días-dijo con seriedad el profesor West, era un joven de ojos azules y cabello negro, siempre peinado hacia atrás, es un buen profesor, pero es insoportable como las porristas TODOS los días les insinuan cosa.-_"Tengo una pregunta...¿Cómo lo hace?"-._sí, así de directas son...como sea...¿Quién es la chica gótica que está en el asiento de Jacob?, por mí bien, así no veo a Jacob.

presento a mi Hermana menor Jadelyn West-Jade, diganme Jade-dijo con furia en sus ojos, ¿Jade West?, se me hace conocido.

Me senté alado de ella, estaba escribiendo "Vega" en su cuaderno ¿Vega?...¡O DIÓS!...Ok esto es FRUSTRANTE!, la miré con furia en mis ojos**-¿Qué?-**un arrogante ¡QUÉ!...vale Marley calmate.

-¿Tú conoces a Victoria Vega? ¿Cierto?-su mirada se desvió de su cuaderno hacia mis ojos.

-Sí...¿Por qué lo pregunt...?- su mirada se desvió a la puerta.

-**¡TORI!-**grité, y corrí a buscarla.


	3. BreadStix

Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están? :3... lo siento por no actualizar pero es que no tengo tiempo en el día y además tengo escuela un sábado.

Muchas gracias a joriness por su hermosa y SENSUAL crítica constructiva, ahora que lo pienso y leo tu comentario, me arrepiento rotundamente de no haber profundizado la apuesta, enserio, me odio a mi misma por aquello, pensaré en algo.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Ni VicTORIous ni glee me pertencen, si no a sus respectivos creadores y cadenas de televisión.**

* * *

Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3:BreadStix**

***POV Marley***

-Victoria Vega!-grité furiosamente cansada-¿Qué quieres?-me dijo con tristeza-Apoyarte-y la abrazé.Sentí que se humdeció mi hombro-¿Por qué tenía que volver a mi vida?-No lo sé, creéme, si estuviera en mis manos yo... yo no te haría daño- y la volví a abrazar.

-¿Iremos a matemáticas?-Yo negué-¿La señorita asistencia perfecta faltará?- le miré los ojos-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Tengo contactos-sonrió.

-Es por una buena causa-esbozó una sonrisa-¿Podríamos ir a Bead...?-fuí interrumpida por una voz muy conocida para Tori...Jade.

-¡Tori!, ¡Al fin te encuentro!, ¿P...por qué te fuiste?- en sus palabras se reflejaba dolor.

-¡TÚ FUISTE LA CAUSANTE DE ESO!-la miró con furia, se acercó a ella y le gritó -"¡ALÉJATE!"-. tomó mi mano y nos fuimos de aquella escena.

***POV Jade***

Caí de rodillas al piso, ¿Por qué?... sentí las lágrimas en mis mejillas, corriendo el maquillaje, aunque eso importa una mierda ¿Por qué tuve que mentirle de que ella fué un error?, ¡ESTÚPIDA JADE!.

Todavía no podía entender por qué razón hice esa apuesta.

* * *

***FlashBack***

* * *

Caminaba con mi café hacia To...Vega, junto con Beck, estábamos hablando de estupideces, últimamanete estamos hablando de estúpideces, solo eso.

-Hola Jade, Hola Beck- se acercó una Vega muy feliz agh!, ¿Por qué todo el día felicidad?

-Vega- entrecerré los ojos, dándole una falsa mirada asesina, obviamente se veía real, ya que, yo si se actuar, en cambio, Tori, digo Vega, no.

-Hola Tori- dijo mi ex-novio con naturalidad.

-Bueno, me voy, los veo pronto-se alejó.

-Te apuesto a que no puedes conquistar a Vega, mientras que yo sí-

-¿Qué gano yo?- le sonreí maliciosamente, esto se veía bueno.

-Seré tú mayordomo por 2 meses- vaya, eso me gustaba-¿Y si llegaras a ganar tú, aunque, obviamente no-

-Tú, dejarás que Tori sea tú mejor amiga- ok eso me dió arcadas.

-Vale, apuesta realizada.

* * *

***Fin FlashBack***

* * *

Me aferré a los casilleros, escuché una voz, una femenina voz.

-¿Quieres tener a Vega de vuelta?- Volteé a ver a una chica rubia, de estatura baja y ojos verdes.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Por que yo te puedo ayudar, digamos que ella se llevó a Marley.

-¿Y ella es tuya?-Captaste rápido gótica.

-Dime Jade-Soy Kitty, ahora, acompañame a el gimnasio, idearemos un plan.

* * *

***POV Tori***

-¿Estás mejor?-preguntó Marley con suavidad, deshaciendo el abrazo reconfortante de hace unos segundos.

-Eso creo- la miré, tenía unos profundoy hermosos ojos azules, su cabello era un marrón hermoso.

-No dejes que te afecte, eres una chica fuerte y lo sé, aunque te conozca de hace poco sé que lo eres-me abrazó fuertemente.

-Gracias Mars, eres una persona increíble-

-Tú no te quedas atrás-me sonrió.

-¿Todavía iremos a Beadstrix?- pregunté.

-Por supuesto que sí.


End file.
